What NOT to do on Christmas
by WildKittie
Summary: Follo Tino's great adventures while delivering presents on Christmas!


Hello there guys!~So as you know it's 24th I have to deliver presents.

So here starts my great adventure/journey

11. elf comes running towards me while I am trying to get dressed in my red Santa Clause suit. As soon as he entered the door I fell on the floor because the left part was too tight.

11.45I finally got dressed and put the presents in the sleight .I am preparing to go when the elf tells me I forgot the beard.

11.59 Finally! Everything is ready I can finally breath .

12.00I started flying well lets see first destination…..Norway….

12.10I got as his home and tried to go down the chimney. As I got in the living room I saw the beautiful X-mass tree and the cookies. Yum! cookies~

12.30 I am done with the presents and I started climb the chimney but I heard Denmark….shit!...what now? Climb faster Tino he won't see you.

12.40 Ifinally got out he didn't see

me luckily,now let's head to the next destination!

Oh crap…..it's Su-san….

1.00I arrived at his house, descended on the chimney and put the presents, ate the cookie but as I was preparing to go he appeared on the door frame…..crap he has that look and he scares me! I started running as fast as I could.

1.30. After 2 miles of continuous running I escaped Su-san and his look…

1.50I got to Frances house, got in put the presents…..hmmm this is well let's hope the others are the same

2.00I got to Germanys house, got into the house put the presents and wanted to go when suddenly I heard from the kitchen" Veee!~ Doitsu!Doitsu! Santa came!"

And the response:" Wait here Italy I don't think it's "Santa"

And then I heard a gun shot and Romano:" Damn it potato bastard! Let me sleep"

"Romano go back to sleep" that was surely Antonio…

" Let's spread the love!~" so this is where France was and that' why it was so quiet but I have to go before he discovers me

"What's with all the noise I can't make my songs !" that was Austria

" Well they don't they are stupid and annoying anyways only my songs are awesomazing" Gilbert," What the hell did you say Gilbert?" and Eli.

I got out.

3.00 I went to England's house, got in put the presents and saw Scotland with a girl…hell…well and then England came with a gun and instead of cookies there were scones TT_TT does he hate me that much! I climbed the chimney and left.

3.30I got at Americas house it was nice there were cookies, a movie some milk! Now that's what I call appreciation. After I was full I wanted to go but I heard a loud laugh and then" Dude Santa! What did you bring me? i wanna seeeeeeeee~"

Crap I got to get out. After I escaped his murderous hug I left.

3.50I got at Japans house got in and got mad as hell! Heck he didn't even have a X-mass tree!...And no one was there….Damn it! I put the presents down and left.

4.00I got at Chinas house. The lights were on, I got in very carefully and put the presents luckily I got a good show and good food to watch the show with: Korea, Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Thailand a, great show brilliant actually.

5.00 After I finished I went to Romania , beautiful country, like all the others. I got into his house it was a traditional house, I put the presents down and I saw some grasses of good wine, some milk, and some cakes on the table, delicious I'll need them because my next destination is Russia…..

5.10I got into his house put the presents(Justin Beiber socks) and heard behind the door:" Brother let's get married! Married! Married! Married!" Ukraine was crying somewhere because I heard "Booing! Booing!" Toris, Ravis and Eduard were in another room and they were sleeping. Poland was making his nails on the couch but he didn't even realize I was there until he let out a sharp scream he realized I put a pink wrapped present under the X-mass tree…crap. Russia come soon after with the pipe. I barely escaped, he chased me until he got tired and probably found his so wanted socks.

5.20.I have to go to Swiss and he is worse that Russia and Su-san together…I got there put the presents tried to climb out but….a vase fell and broke damn it!

Well Swiss is coming so I'd better come running.

I ran from his all night. It's six in the morning I finally got home put everything back.

By the time I was back from Santa to Tino it was 8. I wanted to go to sleep but my elf came and told me that I have to go to a world meeting! A world meeting after this?

That's it I'm giving up it's too much!

* * *

><p>Sorry if i insulted some of you i am really sorry!<p>

I hope you liked it!~


End file.
